La debilidad de Aominechii
by Iromatsu24
Summary: One-shot AoxFemKise Kuroko no Specials - "La debilidad de Aominechii"


**Hi~ Para las fans del AoKise, quiero decirles que soy nueva en esto, asi que sean compasibles conmigo por fi XD** **Este fic surgió de una imagen AoxFemKise, y de tanto mirar me entro curiosidad y decidí hacer un one-shot con esta hermosa pareja.** **Entonces... Próximamente voy a ser otros dos one-shot con las parejas MidoxFemTaka y MuraxFemHimu por si les interesa, no tardaré en subirlos.** **Como decirlo? Es un one-shot muy romántico XD Se que Aominechii es frío y engreído, según YO XD, pero tiene un lado tierno y amable por dentro, estoy segura XD.**

 **Ahora, sólo espero que les guste este one-shot y lo disfruten! :3**

Desde su asiento miraba por la ventana del salón hacia afuera. Las clases ya la aburrían y tenia sueño, la noche anterior no había podido dormir por culpa de su actual novio, Aomine Daiki o como ella le llamaba Aominechii. Así es, la estudiante de primer año del instituto Kaijou, de cabellos rubios atado con una coleta y modelo, muy popular entre los chicos, Kise Ryota estaba saliendo con el gran jugador de basket, Aomine Daiki.

Era algo difícil de creer. Distintas personalidades, muy distintas. Pero, es como dicen, los polos opuestos se atraen.

Aunque no todo iba bien, el día de ayer ambos habían peleado por una pavada. Pero, para Kise no lo era. Después de eso no se volvieron a hablar, aunque sólo habían pasado unas horas, pero Kise no lo soportaba. No le gustaba estar peleada con Aominechii, ella lo amaba y admiraba mucho, para eral la su habilidad para jugar basket era única e inigualable. La rubia suspiro intentando buscar una solución a la pelea.

\- Kise-chan, ¿quieres venir a almorzar con nosotros? - tres chicos se acercaron a Kise sonrientes

\- Lo siento, no me siento bien. Quizás mañana - obviamente tenía que mentirles, no era por maldad, pero no se sentía muy bien en verdad. Kise se levantó de su asiento, y se dirigió a la enfermería. - Perdon por las molestias, dormiré un poco aquí Hasta que me sienta mejor. - la enfermera dejo a Kise descansar tranquilamente. Pero aunque lo intentara, no podía caer en el sueño. Sólo pensaba en Aominechii. Recordando la pelea de ayer.

" _\- Eres molesta Kise. Solo te dije la verdad. - Suspiro molesto el peli-azul._

 _\- ¡Aominechii idiota! ¡No volveré a hablarte hasta que te disculpes! - dijo sonrojada y molesta a la vez la rubio mientras se fue de la casa de Daiki dando un portazo."_

\- Aominechii idiota... - susurro la rubia cayendo dormida.

\- ¡¿...?! - Kise se despertó asustada. - ¿Un trueno? - pregunto mirando por la ventana.

\- Ah, que bueno que ya despertaste. Las clases ya terminaron, lamento no haberte avisado antes. Afuera esta lloviendo ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa? - la enfermera entró guardando sus cosas pata irse.

\- No gracias. Estaré bien. Gracias por dejarme dormir aquí. - dicho esto Kise de levantó de la camilla y se dirigió a su salón por sus cosas.

No había nadie en el instituto, era todo silencio a comparación de la mañana. Se podría decir que daba algo de miedo estar sola/o ahí. Sin perder más tiempo, la rubia ordenó sus cosas y se colgó el morral en su hombro. Camino por los pasillos del instituto, hasta llegar a la salid y salir. Iba a mojarse, pero bueno, no tenía otra opción.

\- Ah, Kise-chan sabía que no te habías ido todavía. - un chico de altura media se acercó a Kise. - Esto... S-Si tu quieres, podemos volver a casa juntos... - el joven parecía tímido. Kise le regaló una de sus típicas sonrisas que le daba a todos sus admiradores. Pero antes de decir algo fue interrumpida.

\- Oye tu, ¿que haces? - Kise quedó atónita al ver a un peli-azul amenazar al joven admirador. - Piérdete. - el aura asesina del mayor hizo que el joven se fuera pidiendo disculpas

\- ¿A-Aominechii? - murmuró sorprendida la rubia.

\- Quería hablar contigo, Kise. - dijo Daiki con su típica mirada fria.

\- N-No puedo. Estoy por irme a casa. - murmuró Kise desviando su mirada. La mirada fria de Aomine la ponía nerviosa, incluso no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos. Sin decir nada más, Kise empezó a caminar para irse pero el mayor le tomó de la muñeca deteniendola. - ... - la rubia no se atrevía a girar.

\- Espera, te dije que queria hablar contigo. - insistió el peli-azul. - Kise. -

\- ... - aunque intentaba deshacerse del agarra de Aominechii, le era imposible. Ella no tenía la misma fuerza que el mas grande

\- Oye Kise. - Aomine tomó el mentón de la rubia haciendo que le mirara. Pero quedo sorprendido al ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas - O-Oye ¿Por qué estás llorando? -

\- E-Es que... Aominechii es cruel. - Aomine no sabia como responder al ver su cara llorosa. - Y-Yo no entiendo a Aominechii a veces. - Si, ambos se estaban mojando, pero no les importaba.

\- Tsk. No llores. No hay nada que entender - contestó el peli-azul avergonzado por hacerla llorar.

\- P-Pero... ¡Aominechii dijo que tenía pechos pequeños! Y siempre anda diciendo que les gustan los pechos grandes. - Kise no se contuvo, y reprocho con llanto.

\- Tonta, no me importa si no tienes pechos grandes - Aomine desvío su mirada. Ese no debía ser un problema, pero al parecer, a Kise si le preocupaba.

\- ¿Eh? - murmuro confundida la rubia

\- No me molesta que tengas pechos pequeños. Tienes un cuerpo único. - confesó el peli-azul. - Así que no llores. - Aomine se acercó a Kise abrazandola contra su pecho.

\- A-Aominechii... - las mejillas de la rubia se sonrojaron y su llanto paró. Aomine se acercó a ella dándole un tierno beso.

\- Te comprare un helado antes de ir a casa, pero no vuelvas a llorar. - murmuró el peli-azul sonriendo. Algo que sorprendió a Kise, pero le pareció adorable.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Si! - sonrió abrazando a Aominechii. - Entonces, que sea un helado de chocolate. - ambos partieron, entrelazando sus manos.

 **~EXTRA~**

 ****\- Al final, terminamos empapados. - Kise se quitaba los zapatos y dejaba su morral en la entrada. - Te traeré una toalla y prepararé te para el frío. - ambos se sentaron en el sillón mirando la tele mientras tomaban te negro de chocolate con pasteles que Kise tenía guardados.

\- Oye Kise - ante el llamado, la rubia se volteo mientras tomaba un sorbo de te. Daiki se acercó lamiéndo su mejilla, dejando confundida a Kise - Tu camisa se transparenta. - murmuró el peli-azul mirando

\- ¿E-Eh? A-Aominechii idiota. No mires, pervertido. - sonrojada tapándose con la toalla. Sacandole una sonrisa burlona a Aomine - ¿Q-Que pasa? - el mayor se acercó al oído de Kise.

\- Nada. Sólo que, te ves mas linda cuando te sonrojas - Aomine siguió comiendo como si nada mientras que Kise se moría de la vergüenza

\- ¡Aominechii no digas cosas vergonzosas y vete a casa! - reprocho Kise.

\- No quiero. Estoy viendo televisión. - la ignoro el peli-azul.

\- Pero, ahora se cual es la debilidad de Aominechii - sonrió burlona Kise

\- ¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres con eso? - pregunto con su normal tono de vos el peli-azul

\- Aominechii tiene una debilidad por mi cuando lloro~ -

\- ¡E-Eso no es cierto! - negó el mayor haciendo reír a la rubia. - Si, Si. Como tu digas. - Kise no lo pensó dos veces, y se paró para ir a cambiar. Pero, Aomine le tomó delbrazo senandola pegada a el.

\- A-Aominechii... - murmuró confundida la rubia. Suspiro sonriendo. Y se acurruco a su lado.

...

 **Bueno ¿que decirles? XD Espero que les haya gustado. Y si, en mi opinión quedó algo meloso y romántico, pero fue lo que se me ocurrió.** **Gracias por haber leído. Espero sus reviews para saber su opinión~**

 **Nos vemos pronto! :3**


End file.
